


Like A Prayer

by admiralandrea



Series: California Dreamin' [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Don and Charlie go away for the winter holidays.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes
Series: California Dreamin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175294
Kudos: 3





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from February 2010. Title and inspiration from Madonna's song.

They both knew it was going to be difficult for the first few months that they were in Burlington. They missed California, their old jobs, their dad. But they were determined to persevere and not shut each other out. Charlie had his work to bury himself in, but Don was at a loose end to start with, until he decided to take some classes at college. He chose psychology, which led to an argument with Charlie. But that led to make up sex and an agreement to disagree, so it wasn’t too bad.

However, Don wanted to do something special for the holidays, knowing that that would be the hardest time for Charlie. He would have no classes and as a new professor, he had few obligations yet in terms of committees and students. He had his Cognitive Emergence research, of course, but as far as Don was concerned, Charlie always had that, so he shouldn’t miss it for a few days. Thankfully, Charlie proved amenable to being persuaded of that idea.

So Don did all the research and planning, finding them a small B & B in Vermont that was welcoming to gay couples. The fact that they had the same last name didn’t raise an eyebrow there either. Charlie had decided he was too old for snowboarding some years before, but he was a competent skier and Don knew they’d both have a good time. Besides, he intended for them to spend more time indoors than out on the slopes.

***

The B & B proved to be everything the brochure and website had promised. Their room had it’s own small fireplace, perfect for snuggling in front of, and the owners were friendly, but discreet. The food was home cooked and delicious, encouraging even Charlie’s appetite. There were Christmas decorations, but they were tasteful and understated, so the brothers didn’t mind them. They had both veered more towards their Jewish roots in the last couple of years, Don more so than Charlie and celebrated Hanukkah rather than Christmas. This year, it had fallen earlier in December, so their celebrations were finished before Christmas came around. But they had assured their hosts they were fine with the traditional Christmas food that was being served.

On Christmas Eve, it snowed so heavily that all the ski runs were closed and they stayed indoors. They spent some of that time socialising with the other guests downstairs, but after lunch, they retreated to the privacy of their room.

Charlie persuaded Don to make love to him on the floor in front of their fireplace and afterwards, they curled up together underneath a mound of blankets from their bed and slept.

When Don woke up, it was late and the fire had burned down low. Charlie was still sleeping, only his curls visible above the blankets. Don moved closer to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, below his ear. Peeling aside the blankets, he bared Charlie to his view, drinking in the sight of him relaxed in sleep.

Carefully, Don traced a line down Charlie’s body, starting at his shoulder and ending at his hip. He pressed kisses everywhere he’d touched, then gently tipped Charlie forward onto his stomach. Charlie stirred and moaned, but seemed to fall back to sleep, allowing Don to continue his adoration unhindered for the moment. He parted Charlie’s ass cheeks, revealing his reddened hole, still slick and stretched from earlier.

Fumbling for the lube, Don coated his fingers, pressing two inside easily. Again, Charlie moaned, spreading his legs more widely. Don rewarded him with a stroke across his prostate, before withdrawing his fingers and slicking his cock. Positioning himself behind Charlie, Don slid home with one smooth stroke. Charlie’s body welcomed him the way it always had and Don groaned in satisfaction at being once again buried in Charlie’s heat.

Charlie moaned beneath him, hips rising to meet the press of Don’s body against his own. Taking his time, Don slowly made love to Charlie, worshipping his brother as he drowned him in pleasure.

Charlie responded beautifully, moaning once more and allowing Don to take his own satisfaction in him, shuddering and tightening around Don as he came without his cock ever being touched. That was enough to set Don off and he came with a barely stifled cry, hips pumping erratically as he filled Charlie with his seed.

Exhausted and spent, Don slumped forward over Charlie, then rolled them to their sides, still joined. He fumbled for the blankets, drawing them over their bodies before they could catch a chill, both of them drifting to sleep again as the old clock downstairs chimed the midnight hour.


End file.
